


Spooks.

by hufflepunk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Feels, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepunk/pseuds/hufflepunk
Summary: Tis the night before All Hallows' Eve & a certain pirate is up to something. Trick or treat?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by an OTP prompt on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Killian carefully tread across the gravel pathway that led to the front steps of his and Emma’s house. Their house. Even though it had been almost a year, he still felt giddy each time that he thought of it. The crisp, autumn air nipped at his nose and cheeks, but he had to finish his task. Just one more arachnid and then he could sneak back to bed before Emma noticed he was gone. It helped that the two of them spent the evening watching what Henry called “the classics”, films completely black and white, with tales of vampires, mummies, and Frankenstein. Though, of course, knowing the real Dr. made that movie somewhat cheesy. After sending Henry to bed, the couple cuddled in front of the fire, sipping pumpkin spiced eggnog laced with rum. Which of course, lead to better ways to entertain themselves. 

 

Immersed in such memories, Killian did not notice a small, blonde figure coming up behind him. 

 

“It is almost 4 in the morning! What are you doing?” 

 

Startled out of his wits, Killian dropped the giant, fake spiders in his arms, and leaped around, the expression on his face comical. Emma could not help herself, the grin on her lips turning into full-blown giggles. 

 

“Bloody hell, Swan! I think I lost five years of my life.” Killian attempted to sound stern, but could not keep his face straight either. Not when his Swan looked so happy.

 

“What is all of this, anyway? I never thought you would be much into Halloween.” Emma queried, inspecting the transformation that Killian put into effect within their front yard. 

 

The grass was scattered with fake tombstones, with skeleton hands ripping the cool earth. Fake lamps lined the pathway to the front door, where pumpkins marked the entrance. Ghosts and bats hung from the rafters, and spiderwebs were traced over the windows, complete with huge, hairy, black monsters. It was eerie, yet not scary. Perfect for kids that would come for treats on All Hallows’ Eve. 

 

Emma’s twinkling eyes were brought back to Killian's face by an embarrassed chuckle. His ears and neck were slowly but surely tinted with a pink hue. “Well, I heard the lad mentioning how excited he was that we got to celebrate all those holidays together, in our home. He seemed particularly keen on how you get ready for marking All Hallows’ Eve, and how you two would try to do what decorations you could in New York, but he always felt bummed because there was not enough room. So, I wanted to surprise him, that’s all.” 

 

Throughout his speech, Emma’s smile kept getting bigger and bigger. At the end, she wrapped her arms around him and melded her lips with his. After a moment, they broke apart. 

 

“You really did all that for Henry? It must be 42 degrees right now.” Emma’s voice was both proud and amused. 

 

“Aye, a real hero never backs down from a mere chill. Not when he has a mission to do.” Killian answered with a smirk.


End file.
